El brillo de tus ojos
by CherryValh
Summary: Ma…mataste a mi brillito-lloró la niña.-De verdad Bella, no quise matar tu brillito.-Edward, quiero otro brillito-murmuró tímidamente. -Te conseguiré otro-le prometió solemne...-Quiero el brillito que tienes en tus ojos-le pidió avergonzada.


_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**

* * *

**

Anabel94, ann! es tu regalito, te lo venía escribiendo desde hace rato, me adelante full a tu cumpleaños ;) pero es tu shoot porque eres genial y te quiero un mundo!

_**

* * *

**_

**_El brillo de tus ojos_**

* * *

La joven castaña tomó el bello dije entre sus manos con un extraño sentimiento de necesidad y añoranza que seguramente provenía de su corazón, sonrió feliz mientras sus ojos se cerraban despacio, levantó la cabeza y se dejó transportar hacia aquellas épocas donde la felicidad de su vida iluminaba todo alrededor, se descubrió a sí misma en un gran túnel lleno de luces cambiantes y destellos de colores pasteles que perdieron su forma y su estabilidad poco a poco hasta regresarla al pasado, donde en silencio, revivió aquellas escenas como un testigo invisible que tan solo disfruta rememorando hasta el último detalle.

Recordó aquel parque de verde césped donde solía jugar todas las mañanas durante el fin de semana, intempestivamente se transformó en una célula observadora de la escena.

.

Una hermosa niña de cinco años miraba con atención a su querido compañero de juegos, ambos disfrutaban de los penetrantes rayos del sol sobre su pálida piel y se reían al notar los divertidos destellos que escapaban de las gotas de rocío provenientes de las flores.

-¡Brilla!-exclamó la pequeña dando vueltas y riendo a grandes carcajadas después de tomar una flor entre sus manos-¡Edward mira!-tomó el brazo de su pequeño amiguito y lo levantó a la fuerza.

-¡Hey! Estaba jugando con ese carrito-refunfuñó el niño frunciendo el ceño logrando que sus cejas cobrizas casi se juntaran-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Brilla!-repitió la castaña mostrándole el geranio entre sus manos, lamentablemente para ese momento, aquel rocío que a la niña tanto le gustaba había desaparecido de la flor-se fue-lloriqueó frotándose el ojo derecho con su pequeña manita-se fue.

-¿Quién se fue?-le preguntó Edward regresando a su grupo de carritos en el césped bajo un gran cedro-doctor necesitamos una ambulancia en la casa del señor Emmett-jugaba el cobrizo emocionado mientras recorría el pequeño caminito de tierra con su auto de plástico-Bella es muy divertido-rió el niño jugando con dos y tres carritos a la vez-¿No quieres jugar?-le preguntó con la vista fija en sus juguetes-el señor Oso se ha quebrado una pierna intentando robarse las galletas de su madre-el niño se dedicó a producir sonidos semejantes a los autos y la sirena de una ambulancia mientras la castaña sollozaba sentada en la mitad del claro con el vestido arremangado.

-¡Edward!-le gritó con voz quebrada-¡no me estás escuchando!

El aludido se levantó después de suspirar rodando los ojos, caminó hacia su pequeña amiguita y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa fresita?-preguntó acariciando su mejilla con el dedo pulgar-no llores, sabes que no me gustan las lágrimas en tus ojitos lindos.

-Es…que-hipó la pequeña con cortos movimientos de su diafragma levantando su cuerpo-t…tu no….te impor…to-sorbió su nariz y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Edward-¡se fue!-chilló sollozando.

-¿Me dices quién se fue?-volvió a preguntarle acariciando su espalda con movimientos circulares.

-El brillito-respondió la niña en un susurro contra la camisa de su amigo-el brillito de las flores se fue mientras yo corría y a ti no te importo-la voz se le quebró de nuevo y abrazó con más fuerzas a su amiguito-solo estabas jugando con esos _automovibles_.

-Bella-levantó con sus pequeñas manitas el rostro enrojecido de la niña y besó su frente-no me gusta verte triste así que podemos conseguir otro brillito, ¿Quieres?-le preguntó tendiendo su mano-ven conmigo.

La castaña se enjugó una lágrima seca con su dedito índice y miró a Edward tomando su mano, se sintió feliz y enamorada por primera vez en su vida sin reconocer la agradable corriente de aire que atravesaba su agitado pecho.

-Eres lindo-le susurró mientras, con sus dedos entrelazados, buscaban lilas con rocío.

El pequeño corazón de Edward se paralizó por unos instantes y al minuto siguiente un sentimiento afloró en su pecho provocándole una amplia sonrisa.

Encaró a su amiga y la estrechó en sus pálidos brazos.

-Tú eres hermosa-le susurró de vuelta en el oído-y quiero ser maduro contigo.

-¿maduro?-murmuró la pequeña en cuanto reanudaron la búsqueda, Edward apretaba su mano con mucha más fuerza y le besaba en la frente de vez en cuando, Bella estaba sorprendida, no porque repudiara el gesto, en realidad era feliz cuando sentía los pequeños y moldeados labios chocar contra su piel, pero las palabras y aquel brillito en los ojos de Edward hacían que su corazón palpitara a miles de kilómetros por hora como si viajaran en una máquina del tiempo.

-Si-el niño le sonrió de vuelta con su mano libre detrás de la espalda-mi papá dice que los adultos son maduros y como él es maduro entonces puede estar con mamá todo el día viendo películas en el sofá y diciendo bromas extrañas con las que ella se ríe y se avergüenza, yo quiero hacer eso contigo Bella, ver películas y que te rías de lo que te digo y me abraces, ¿Me abrazas?-le preguntó curvando una de las comisuras de su boca.

-¿Ahorita?-le devolvió la pregunta la niña fijando su atención en la boquita de su amigo.

-Sip, ¿Me abrazas ahorita?-le pidió con un dulce y pedigüeño tono de voz.

La niña asintió y entrelazó sus manos tras la ancha espalda del niño, encajó su cabeza en el pecho de él aspirando ese olor mágico a lilas tan propio de él.

-¿Ya lo encontraste?-le preguntó él al oído.

-¿Qué cosa?-susurró ella frotando su nariz con la camisa de Edward.

-El brillito-respondió él agitando su mano derecha tras su espalda-¿Ahorita lo ves?

-Es que eres muy grande-murmuró la niña emocionada intentando levantar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo-Edward, hazte chiquito-le ordenó cansada saltando sobre sus propios pies.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el niño torciendo una ceja.

-Un día vi en la tele que un hombre se tomaba pastillas y se hacía pequeño-le contó la niña parándose en puntitas-entonces tu también puedes hacerlo.

-Pero no tengo esas pastillas-refunfuñó el niño aburriéndose del poco esfuerzo de su amiga-no puedo hacerme chiquito.

-¡Entonces no voy a tener el brillito!-exclamó sofocada en una rabieta la castaña, empezó a sollozar deshaciendo el abrazo de Edward.

-No, no-el cobrizo negó con la cabeza y le presentó la flor delante de sus ojitos, Bella abrió la mirada lentamente sintiéndose feliz por el regalo.

-Te quiero Edward-le cantó emocionada mientras tomaba la flor con sus manos. Él niño en un impulso de necesidad le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo matando a la flor de por medio.

Ambos se miraron los rostros con las narices casi rozando, la niña se perdió en la intensa mirada esmeralda de su amiguito y Edward cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado percibiendo el fuerte aroma de fresas que embargaba el ambiente.

-Hueles a frutillita-le susurró hundiendo su cabeza en el pequeño cuello de la niña.

-Es el champú que mi mami me pone-le respondió Bella curiosa ignorando el gesto de cariño por parte de su amigo-Edward, ¿Dónde está mi brillito?

-Te lo entregue-contestó él separándose con los hombros alzados-no sé dónde está el brillito.

La niña frunció el gesto con sus cejas a punto de juntarse.

-Investiguemos-habló con voz desesperada-tu me diste el brillito, luego te dije que te quería y luego me abrazaste, eso es todo ¿Verdad?

Edward asintió enrollando con fuerzas sus manos en la cintura de su amiga.

-Yo tenía el brillito en mi mano, y cuando tú me abrazas pongo las manos en mi pecho, entonces el brillito debe de estar….

-Entre nosotros dos-finalizó el cobrizo separándose de su amiga.

Y ahí por fin pudieron ver a la triste flor con aires de muerte, sus pétalos coloridos estaban débiles y la corona que se abría en el final estaba cerrada y hundida, ahora solo quedaba una lila plana con el deprimido azul suplantando la tonalidad propia de la corola.

-Ma…mataste a mi brillito-lloró la niña empujando a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas para después echarse a correr.

Edward se peinó el cabello con los dedos desesperado, corrió tras la niña con fuerzas y la encontró llorando entre unos rosales.

-Bella-susurró abriéndose paso entre las ramas sin importarle la corriente de aire frío que golpeaba sus brazos desnudos ni el cúmulo de espinas que rasgaban sus pantalones cortos y parte de sus pantorrillas, al igual que su amiga, ambos tenían las extremidades algo lastimadas por las espinas de las rosas.

-¡No quiero verte!-le gritó mirándolo con los ojos húmedos y tristes.

El cobrizo se debatió desconcertado.

-Fresita, puedes….-suspiró aceptando su ignorancia- ¿Puedes decirme que significa esa frase?

La niña le miró con las mejillas arreboladas de sangre y lágrimas.

-No lo sé-respondió con voz fría-pero mamá siempre se lo dice a papá cuando está llorando por su culpa.

-Yo no quiero que llores-susurró el niño pasándole un brazo por los hombros-de verdad Bella, te abracé porque quería que supieras que te quería igual, no quise matar a tu brillito, perdóname, por favor, ¿Me perdonas?

La niña encontró en los ojos de su amigo un brillo muy especial que le llamó mucho más la atención, una nube de amor se cernía sobre ambos con gotas de ternura y delicadeza materializadas en pequeñas lágrimas de agua que empapaban sus caritas.

-Edward, quiero otro brillito-murmuró tímidamente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho húmedo de su amigo.

-Te conseguiré otro-le prometió solemne, el niño empuñó las manos y besó la cabeza de la castaña-nunca más mataré ningún brillito tuyo, y buscaré otro ahorita mismo.

-No-la castaña sacudió la cabeza-ya sé que brillito quiero.

-¿Cuál?-le cuestionó ansioso por darle lo que ella quisiera-te lo daré como sea, así tenga que entrar en el cuarto de Emmett.

Bella se rió bajito mientras una gota de lluvia se deslizaba por su rostro.

-Quiero el brillito que tienes en tus ojitos-le susurró tímida y sonrojada-ese es mucho más bonito.

Edward sonrió con felicidad y una oleada de calma y esperanza se grabó en su corazón.

-Es tuyo-le susurró levantándose y mirándola con intensidad-el brillo de mis ojos es tuyo, solo brillan por ti-Bella agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa vacilante pero orgullosa, el niño por su parte besó los cabellos, la frente, las mejillas y la nariz de su amiguita con adoración-ese brillito será tuyo para siempre.

-¿Lo prometes?-le preguntó hundiéndose de hombros y sonriendo tímida.

-Sip-aseguró con voz fuerte tomándole la mano-ahora vamos a casa porque mamá debe estar furiosa.

La niña asintió y corrieron hasta el inicio del claro.

-Es tu culpa por jugar con tus _automovibles_-le regañó apretando su palma con la de su amigo.

-Automóviles-le corrigió rodando los ojos.

-Pero son autos ¿no?

-Si pero….

-Y se mueven ¿no?-en cada no Bella arqueaba una ceja con la mano libre sobre su cintura en forma de jarra.

-Si fresita pero…

-Entonces da lo mismo si son _automovibles_ o automóviles, si significan lo mismo-Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró con ínfulas de sabelotodo-no tienes porque complicarte.

-Pero los adultos dicen que es automóviles, así que yo digo así-jaló de la mano de su amiga y prosiguió con su carrera.

-No-la castaña le detuvo y sin soltar su mano regresó a la posición anterior-Edward ¿Por qué los adultos hablan así?

-¿Así como?

-Complicado.

-Ah…pues, creo que los llevan a una guardería y ahí les enseñan palabras difíciles, así-empezó a enumerar con los dedos de su mano-nombres, apellidos, nombres de las mascotas, adjetivos…

-¿Adjetivos?-le preguntó la niña abrazándolo por miedo al can que corría hacía ellos y sobre todo por el niño que jalaba de la correa.

-Si-Edward suspiró resignado en cuanto vislumbró a su hermano riendo a carcajadas mientras su pobre mascota se ahogaba con la lengua fuera de la boca-los adjetivos califican.

-¿A quienes califican?-prosiguió la niña mientras el cobrizo se deshacía de su chaleco azul pardo para ponérselo sobre los hombros a ella.

-No lo sé-se alzó de hombros-supongo que la profesora Tanya es un adjetivo, ella siempre califica nuestros deberes.

Bella gruñó hundiendo sus dedos en la espalda de Edward cuando un rayo se dibujó en el gris cielo de Forks.

-Odio a la _prefesora_ Tanya, voy a exterminar los lápices rojos del mundo para que no tenga con que calificar, y luego le voy a decir, ah, mire ya no puede poner esa fea D en mi dibujito de papá.

-Profesora-susurró Edward abrazándola con fuerza mientras la gente corría despavorida por miedo a verse empapados de lluvia.

-Eso dije, _prefesora_.

-Acabas de decirlo-demandó el niño-_prefesora._

-Está bien, _prefesora_-Bella rodó los ojos-¿Estás feliz?

-Es qué tú dices _prefesora_-se intentó explicar el cobrizo mientras su paciencia alcanzaba altos niveles.

-Y tú también-cantó la niña señalándolo-así que no digas tonterías que me confundes.

-¡Es que es profesora!-exclamó Edward tomando el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos cansado de la inútil discusión.

-¡Hola niños extraños!-saludó Emmett sentado sobre el pobre lomo de su mascota Scott-Eddie…

-¡No me digas Eddie!-le ordenó tratando de recuperar la paciencia.

-Oye campanita, ¿Qué le pasa a tu novio?-preguntó el gran niño de cabellos negros y rizados con los brazos cruzados.

Ambos enrojecieron un poco ante la mención.

-No es mi novio-susurró deseando lo contrario-y está extraño porque no sabe cómo se dice _prefesora_.

-¿No puede decir _prefesora_?-se sorprendió Emmett caminando hacia su hermano.

-Ah, ah-negó Bella con la cabeza en alto.

-Eddie, haber-suspiró el niño rodando los ojos-se dice _prefesora_, con una _s_ en la mitad de la palabra y una _a_ al final.

-Yo _sé_ decir profesora-acentuó la palabra con esfuerzo evitando demostrar su molestia -pero ustedes dicen _prefesora_, y está mal.

-¿Quién te dijo que se dice profesora?-le preguntó Bella mirándolo a los ojos con cariño y comprensión.

Edward sonrió y se relajó un poco.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, hasta en las noticias lo dicen-habló el cobrizo tomando la mano de Bella.

-Te quiero-susurró la niña acomodando un par de mechones del liso cabello de su amigo que habían perdido su lugar por el des abrupto de hace un rato-y por eso te corrijo-la expresión de Edward se contrarió-no creas lo que dicen en la tele, son puras mentiras, se dice _prefesora_-le corrigió Bella sonriendo comprensiva.

.

Abrió los ojos emocionada al reconocer el tacto de las cálidas y suaves manos de su novio presionando su cintura, sonrió con la felicidad embargando cada célula de sus pulmones y guardó el recuerdo para sí misma con mucho amor y anhelo de repetirlos cuantas veces quiera con él a su lado.

Sin regresar la vista dejó su cabeza reposar sobre el pecho de su único amor y recibió un beso en la frente como cuando tenía solo cinco años de edad.

-Me encanta este lugar-le susurró ella hundiéndose más en el pecho de su acompañante, hechizada por el fuerte y varonil perfume que la esencia embrujadora de su novio desprendía aspiró notablemente dejando una huella olfativa con el recuerdo, el aroma a lilas y geranios inundaba el claro.

-A mi también-le contestó él de vuelta besando su cuello y aprovechando para captar un poco de su perfume-aún hueles a frutillita-ambos rieron y su sincronizada melodía se mezcló con el aire silbando entre las ramas de los árboles-y tu dialecto tampoco ha mejorado mucho.

Bella levantó la mirada al cielo y una idea fugaz cruzó su mente.

-Ven-le susurró a su novio tirando de él para terminar recostados en el límpido césped rodeados del fuerte aroma floral-levanta la vista-le pidió entrelazando sus manos-ves ahí, en el cielo, hay un brillito, quiero ese brillito Edward.

El joven le sonrió con ansias y alegría, regresó la vista a la noche estrellada donde miles de puntos llenos de luz acompañaban a la luna en el duro trabajo de iluminar el mundo.

-Será tuyo-le contestó abrazando su cuerpo con amor-solo tuyo-se miraron a los ojos y de nuevo, después de dieciseís años de verlo por primera vez, Bella sintió el brillito dentro de su corazón.

-Quiero otro brillito-susurró colocando sus manos en los hombros de su novio.

-Te lo daré-le siguió él tomando posesivamente la cintura de ella-¿Cuál es el brillito que quieres?

-El brillito de tus ojos-le repitió como hace mucho tiempo igual de avergonzada.

-Es tuyo-susurró el joven rozando su nariz con la de ella-mis ojos brillan por ti Bella.

Y entonces se fundieron en un cálido y perfecto beso donde el amor que tenían el uno por el otro desbordaba los límites del tiempo, habían vivido ese inocente amor de niños cuidándose mutuamente y ahora sentían sus corazones palpitar sincronizados, felices de encontrar el brillo tan ansiado en los ojos del otro.

* * *

**Se me ha dado esto de los niños y me he divertido escribiéndolo =)...les gustó?...si por un acaso pasaron por aquí dejen un lindo review de esos que alegran los días, sacan sonrisas y amansan ogros ;P...sus palabras son fabulosas y muy bien recibidas =D... Cómo que tiendo a dar regalos ¿no? XD**

**Ann!..me encanta hablar contigo =)**

**un beso**

**valhe**


End file.
